In My Time of Need
by David115
Summary: They say everything happens for a reason. What reasons made Natsu take that particular mission on that particular day? Why would it lead to an encounter that would change his life forever? Only fate may know. Sometimes it takes a wrong turn to get you to the right place.


**In My Time of Need**

 **A/N: What's up guy's and gal's? Seriously, any girls read my stories? Doubt it lol. This is a new story that I came up with in like 5 minutes. It will star Natsu and my all time favorite Fairy Tail female character Ikaruga! Very rare pairing I know but that's what I'm all about! This story will hopefully hit you in the feel's seeing as Natsu's caring nature always does that to me. Another short story, 6-8 chapters long. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to "Natsu is Awesome" for helping me with this idea. He reminded me of her while pointing out my horrendous grammar! Thanks man (My feels...)! Hope you enjoy this story people! I'm using my own Natsu outfit btw! Suck it up and accept it! Note: Natsu may seem dark and not caring here, but that will change. Don't fret peeps! *OOC* *AU***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Savior**

 ***CHOOCHOO***

 _"Train L8 boarding for Lanic!"_ A voice over a megaphone announces.

"Ugh... Why do I have to take these things..." Natsu groans, green in the face.

He was on his way to Lanic to do a clearing job. He was not looking foward to it. That place is a shit hole. Nothing but drugs, prostitution, murder, and everything illegal you could imagine came out of that place.

The job was a simple one. He was to eradicate a small group of bandits, not even mages so he wouldn't even get a challenge out of it. The only reason he was taking this job was because Cana had mentioned that something magical was going to happen to him today when she read his fortune. Now Natsu doesn't believe in fate or fortunes for that matter but one look at an Erza on her period, who was sexually frustrated with Lucy being on a mission with Levy made him reconsider. He was not about to get caught up in that so he grabbed the first mission his hand could find and high tailed it out of there.

Happy never stood a chance against Erza...

Shivering at the look that Erza gave him when he accidently got too close to her and stepped on her foot, Natsu heads to his train and pays for his ticket.

"That'll be 50 jewel sir." A man says kindly.

Natsu smiles and hands him the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice trip!" He says.

Smiling again, Natsu boards the train and takes a seat in an empty train cart. Sighing as he settles on the cushiony seats.

"Why did I have to pick such a boring mission?" Natsu asks aloud.

It's been about a year since the fall of Zeref by his hands. The aftermath hadn't been pretty but he was glad he was able to finally give his brother peace. He had been suffering for so long. Natsu at first was hesitent to kill his brother, that was the only real family he had left but one look in Zeref's eyes showed him there was no other way. He was too far gone. Natsu would alway's be grateful to his brother for he was the one that gave him life. He was the one who allowed him all of his happiness. Yes he was a demon on the inside but he was still Natsu Dragneel and nothing would ever change that.

Sighing, Natsu closes his eyes. A state of repose coming over him. Alot had happened since then. Natsu had grown into a fine 20 year old man. He is currently wearing a black button up shirt left open with the sleeves rolled up, an all white t-shirt underneath that, his scarf being wrapped securely around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of burgandy pants with white shoes with black laces. A long black hooded cloak completeing his style, offering him some privacy as well as badass points. He was taller than before and his muscle was more defined although he still kept himself lean. His pink hair had grown out and was pushed back on his head **(A/N: Not slicked back btw.)**. His spikey hair alway's got him noticed.

Many couples were also added to the family. Lucy and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Laxus and Cana with a rumor saying that Mira was also in on their relationship **(A/N: I dont' ship Mira with Freed.)**. The older dragon slayer sure had his hands full. Those couplings were just to name a few. Alot can happen in such little time.

 _"Tch. What was Cana saying. I don't feel like anything's gonna happen today. Today was complete shit. She must've been drunk... again."_ Natsu rants.

No. Today was not like any other, it was worse. He had been rudely awakened by Happy screaming about how their house was dirty and that's why Charles never wanted to come over. After a thirty minute argument on how she wouldn't even come there in the first place, he was forced to clean the entire house from top to bottom just to shut him up. Happy still wasn't pleased after all of that.

Then on his way to the guild, He ran into his fan club who all began to ravange him like wild animals. He was practially running around naked by the time they were done tearing off his clothes. He was forced to wear these clothes because he ran himself into a random clothing store and the lady gave him this outfit for free, seeing as he'd saved her from a robbery a few years back and all.

Finally the guild situation. Upon arrival he was met with rounds of laughter at his new outfit. Gray, Gajeel, even Laxus were clowing him because his outfit although the females seemed not to mind. It took Natsu knocking Gray out and him activating his demon magic to shut them up. He was definently not in the mood. Erza just topped the whole thing off. Sure, he was stronger than her now but she had left an imprint on him to fear her. He doubted he'd ever get over it.

Sighing in frustration Natsu feels his anger boil. _"Damn. What the hell did I do to deserve this shity day? What the hell man!"_ He rages.

 _"Attention! Train M8 departing for Lanic! Enjoy the ride!"_ The conductor announces.

 ***CHOOCHOO***

"Ughhh~" Natsu moans as the train starts to move.

Even after all that training he was still not able to master his motion sickness. It was more tolerable yes but it still proved a problem.

"I'll get there in an hour... I'll sleep till then.." Natsu says aloud, slumping on his seat and allowing himself peace.

 _Lanic:_

The city of Lanic was a cesspool. Plain and simple. It was a bleak run down place that reaked of stale beer, sweat, and the lingering stentch of death. It made Natsu want to hurl.

"Well... might as well get going... got to find these assholes..." Natsu sighs. Trudging through the muddy roads, passing by bars, run down houses, drunks and druggies passed out in the streets, and a few whores. You're typical shit hole of a town.

"Lets see here.." Natsu says as he pulls out the flyer and checks the details of the mission.

 **Help Wanted!**

 **Group of bandits named "Skull Cavern" Need to be dealt with.**

 **Bandit hideout to the west, You'll know when you see Skull Cave.**

 **Signal authorities once done.**

 **Requester wishes to remain anonoymous.**

 **Bring leaders sword to the monument ontop of Red Hill for pay.**

 **100,000 jewel**

 **Urgent!**

Natsu again sighs. The pay was pretty good but it still was going to be a boring ass mission. "Just had to pick this one." Natsu says sourly.

Stuffing the paper back into his pocket, Natsu begins heading west, taking note of a pretty alright looking bar on the way. He'd want a drink after all this bullshit.

 _Skull Cave:_

"Well. That sucked." Natsu said bordely.

When he got to the cave, he was met with at least fifty people, all non mages by the way. They threatened him, called him names, and were going to attack, that is until he beat their leader with one swipe of the hand. The rest dropped like fly's after that.

Natsus is currently massing the bandits in a near by wagon. He was to signal for the authorities to arrive and take the bandits to jail or whatever, then take the the sword to Red Hill.

"I guess a Fire Dragon's Roar could work." Natsu mutters.

Getting into a stance, Natsu points his head towards the sky. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He shouts, a crimson jet of fire spewing from his mouth.

"That ought of get their attention." He says to no one in particular.

He then goes back to pileing bodies, all the while his temper flaring. It was another bullshit day in the life of Natsu Dragneel. Stacking bodies for measly pay. He didn't have many of the days but when he did, they weren't pretty.

The sound of rustling metal and marching feet soon greet the mages ears.

"HALT!" Yells a soilder, dressed in a typical uniform.

Natsu scoffs, grabbing the sword of the leader which was made of red steel and was curved. "I'm done here. Their you're problem now buddy." He says quickly, walking past the group of soilders.

"Uhhh. Thank you Salamander! We appriciate it greatly!" The captain of the regime yells.

Smilng, Natsu waves his hand over his shoulders and continues walking away, the alright looking bar was all that was on his mind after he got his pay.

 _Lanic:_

"UGH! WHY THE HELL IS TODAY SO BAD!" Natsu yells, causing quite a few people to look his way.

"HEY! SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Yells a random gruff looking man.

"BITE ME ASSHOLE! I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" Natsu yells back, shooting a glare at the now fear stricken man. "Tch." Natsu scoffs as he keeps walking towards the bar.

He really got a feel for how shitty this place is. The roads were nothing more but gravel and mud, the sidewalk were made up of random slabs of rock layed around. The buildings were all run down and the people all looked sketchy. Natsu could see women 'servicing' men in the alleys, hear the loud shouts of drunks, see drug addicts bang on doors obviously looking for a fix. What kind of fucking people live in this shit hole? Natsu was beyond pissed about how today was turning out and he hoped a few drinks would calm him down. He may not be able to get drunk quickly but he just needed a buzz.

"Hey handsome~ Looking for a good time~" A random whore dressed in an all too short black dress with fish nets purrs.

"Not interested." Natsu says coldly as he walks passed the woman, pulling up the hood on his cloak. _"Gross."_ He thinks as he passes her. She smelled of beer and sex. Fucking disgusting.

"Hey man... You looking for a quick payday?" Questions a sketchy looking man in black pants and a white tank top.

"Back off buddy." Natsu says dangerously causing the man to shrink.

Why the fuck were the people so bad in this city? Why would the King let it go this far? Surley he knew of this problem. Apparently this place wasn't a priority.

 _"Were the hell is Red Hill?"_ Natsu thinks.

He hadn't seen anything that looked like a hill and this shit hole didn't have any directions. Sighing in frustration, he growls. "Great. That's just perfect. I'm lost." He says queitly.

"You lost kid?" A man dressed in a black pin stripped suit with a fadora questions. He was leaning against a post and looked to be a member of a gang.

"Yeah. You know were Red Hill is?" Natsu asks quietly.

The man smiles. "Ehh. I dunno. I may or I may not. Maybe a few jewel will make me remember." He says. Obviously scamming him.

Natsu frowns. "Sound's like a shake down." He inquires silently.

The man only seems to smile wider. "That's the price kid. Things work differently around here. We play by a different set of rules. You best follow them if you don't want trouble." He seethes, taking a step foward and pulling out a switch blade.

"Oh." Natsu says simply.

"That all you have to say kid?" The man asks, twirling the blade in his hand. "You best pay up. If you don't you're gonna have one less eye bud." He threatens.

Natsu sighs. "Have it you're way." He says tiredly.

"That's right kid cough it up. That's a good little bo-GAH!" The man didn't get to finish his threat as Natsu had implanted his fist in the mans gut, making him cough up blood.

"Were. Is. Red. Hill." Natsu asks dangerously.

The man was still in shock and could only gasp as Natsu picks him up by the shirt and looks into his scared blue eyes. "You have five seconds to tell me before I turn you to a pile of ash." Natsu says darkly.

"T-T-To the east!" The man chokes out. "Follow the eastern path and you'll get there. Please don't kill me!" He pleas.

Natsu sighs and drops the man to the floor, watching him scramble to his feet and run off.

"Asshole." He mutters as he tightens his hood and continues walking, following the eastern walkway.

 _Red Hill:_

Natsu has just arrived to the hill and he could see why they called it 'Red Hill'. Graves littered the spot and what looked like dryed blood stained the rocks below his feet. "Great..." Natsu says sarcastically.

He walks foward some more and upon arriving at the peak he see's a man standing under a bent tree. He walks to the man who was know looking his way. "You the guy who wanted the sword?" Natsu asks.

The mysterious man chuckles. "That'd be me. You have it kid?" He asks in a deep gravely voice.

Natsu nods and shows the sword to the man.

"Ahhh." He says quite pleased. "Didn't think it looked this good." He adds.

Again Natsu nods and motions for the man to take it. He does so and begins laughing. "Hahaha.. That bastard didn't deserve this. I owe you alot kid." He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a ten stacks of jewel. "There you are." He says happily.

Natsu takes the money and stuffs it in a satchel he had. "Thank you sir." He says with a bow.

The man smiles. "I hope we can do buisness again... Salamander." He says with sickly kindness.

Waving a hand at the man, Natsu begins his walk down the hill and back to the inner city, all the while the man stared at the sword. "Good kid. Hope no one messes with him. I feel sorry for the poor bastard." He mutters queitly.

 _Lanic:_

"Guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt." Natsu says quietly as he makes his way to the bar that caught his eye.

It was around noon and the sky was a sickly gray color. Clouds loomed over head and Natsu could feel in the air that it was going to rain. A wind was beginning to pick up and the dankness of the air didn't sit well with the dragon slayer. _"I have a weird feeling for some reason."_ Natsu says internally.

Natsu felt... different. He couldn't describe the feeling but if he could narrow it down he'd say it felt like... anticipation? Even that didn't fully describe it but it sort of felt like it. He felt like he was supposed to be here. He notices that he's been walking particulary slow and his eyes have been scanning the people. Was he looking for someone? This feeling was getting to Natsu and it kinda creeped him out.

Shaking off the feeling, Natsu continues his walk until he arrives at the doors to the "Drunken Wench". A fitting name if you asked Natsu.

 _The Drunken Wench:_

The inside of the bar was alright. Certainly nothing like you'd see in Magnolia but it was better than being outside. It was dimly lit and the bar was nicely set. Wooden stools, wooden counter, bearable decor, it was also pretty quite. A big change from the outside.

Sighing in relief, Natsu takes a seat at a corner table and leans back in his seat, trying to at least relax a little.

"What'll it be honey?" Asks a middle aged woman with a note pad and pen in hand. She had dirty blonde hair and crisp brown eyes. She was pretty, not all that but still pretty.

"A bottle of whisky please." Natsu requests.

The woman smiles. "Sure thing hun. I'll be back in a jiff, that'll be 130 jewel please." She asks with an extended hand.

Natsu pulls out a stack of money and pulls out 300. "Keep the change." He says kindly.

The woman smiles while putting the excess between her bust. "Sure thing babe." She says, walking towards the bar to get his bottle.

Natsu leans his head back and closes his eyes, taking in the voices of the occupants. Nothing really interesting to mention. You're typical town talk.

"Here you go honey. Can I get you anything else?" She hints, leaning foward a little to much over Natsu to set the bottle and glass down.

Natsu smirks. "No thanks. You're too good for that you know." He says warmly.

The woman blushes. "Thanks, but if it's for Natsu Dragneel I'd do anything." She says with a wink.

Shaking his head, he watches the curvy woman leave, particulary eyeing her nice ass. "I've been turned into a perv." He jokes.

Grabbing the bottle and a glass, Natsu pours out a drink, taking it down in one go and then pouring another. He loved the way it burned his throat and he could feel the liquid working its magic on his stressed out nerves. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Who's the hottie in the corner over there?"  
"I don't know but he looks divine. Better than the men here."  
"Must be an outsider. He looks way to good to be from here.  
"Wonder if he likes threesomes."

Natsu was listening in on a conversation of a group of women at a near by table. He wasn't one for eavesdropping but he liked to hear the word of the town. Some rumors, maybe a legend or two. But sometimes he heard things like this.

Chuckling to himself, Natus just takes the brown bottle and takes a massive swig of the burning liquid, sighing in relief at the effects.

"So. Has that pink haired bitch paid her street taxes?" Natsu hears a gruff voice say.

His ears perk up at the voice and he thought they were talking about him but he mentioned a 'her' so that idea was squashed.

"No, she hasn't. She's a tough one. She beat our last enforcer. I say we pay her a little... visit." Another voice says with sinister intent.

Natsu was fully listening now. He knew first hand that those types of guys were scammers. He could make out their pin striped suits through the darkness and make out the shape of their hats sitting on the table.

"Yeah. The bitch likes to play slient. She doesn't really bother anyone but that attitude of her's is getting on my nerves." The first man growls.

"So lets go get her. She can't take up both on. She hasn't eaten in days. Lets show that bitch how we do things around here." The second man finishes, rising from the table.

The other man follows and both exit the bar. Natsu had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know why but he was compelled to follow them, to see what they were going to do. It sounded like the woman just wanted to be left alone. These assholes were punking her.

Growling Natsu rises from his seat. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He asks irritated.

He grabs his bottle and heads to the door. Exiting into the now raining streets.

 _Lanic:_

The scent of those two thugs lingered in the air strongly. Natsu was suprised. Ususally when it rains, scents got distorted and they were harder to track. Was someone leading him on? The scent was all too strong, he could easily make out were they went. The trail led about a mile down the road and then turned into an alley way. He knew he wouldn't have any trouble dealing with the men but he'd rather not risk collateral damage.

"Hmmm. I guess I'm going to stop them... what a super hero I am." Natsu jokes.

Walking towards the alley, Natsu had noticed that the streets were baren. No one was on them anymore. Those guy's must run this town if their able to instill this much fear into people.

As he got closer to the alley, he could hear three sets of voices. Two male and one female. They seemed to be arguing. Sighing in frustration, Natsu enters the alley way.

From this point on... his life would never be the same.

 _Lanic Alley Way:_

"Listen here slut. We told you, you have to pay to live in these streets. You got the body, why not use it to make some cash?" The taller of the men asks in a perverted tone.

The pink haired woman scoffs. "Like I'd go to that level. I have self respect, I was once the member of an elite dark guild. I'd never do such a thing to myself. As for the money, you can go to hell. I've been living here for seven years and you've never bothered me before. What changed?" She says angrily. Her eyes reading murder but on the inside she was frightened. She was tired, weak, and hungry. If they attacked her they'd overpower her for sure.

The second man laughs. "We didn't like you're attitude girly. You're all too quiet. Hows about letting us hear that pretty voice you have." He inquires, eyeing her from top to bottom.

The woman shivers. "You pig. Like I'd ever do that with any of you. You're not even close to being worthy." She taunts.

"Oh what? Is the dumpster rat still pure?" The tall man asks.

She says nothing.

"Oh... so you are? Excellent." He says darkly as he nods to the second man who tackles her to the ground with a loud thud.

"AHHH!" The woman screams as she hits the wet floor.

The man atop her just stares down at her with a lust gaze. "Wow. For a homeless bitch you sure got a nice bod." He says with malice.

The woman tries with all her might to get the man off of her but he wouldn't budge. Tears soon sting her eyes, a feeling of helplessness and shame overcoming her.

 ***CLICK***

"Now listen here slut. We're all gonna have a good time tonight. Why don't you just sit back and relax. You'll love it." The tall man says with edge, dragging the switch blade across her throat.

"Noo!" She screams when she feels her ragged clothing begin to push down. They were doing it slowly as to watch her suffer.

"HELP ME!" She screams at the top of her lungs, the fabric all but fell now, exposing her to the men.

 ***CRASH***

"GAHH!" The tall man yells in pain. He was just sent flying across the alley way into a brick wall. He was out.

The man ontop of the woman looks towards the attacker and feels his heart sink. It was Natsu Dragneel and he looked pissed.

"You scum.." Natsu mutters lowly, picking up the man by his neck and dangling him in the air. "How dare you try to taint a woman's innocence. Have you no morals you worm!" Natsu bellows as he slams the man into a wall, taking pleasure in the crack he heard.

"AHHHH!" The man screams in agony as he feels his back break. Tears began to form in his eyes and he felt all fight he had in him leave and be replaced with ultimate fear. "M-M-M-Monster..." The man chokes out.

Natsu chuckles darkly at this. "No... I'm a demon..." He says as he throws the man at the same wall he threw his buddy at, knocking him out also.

What kind of sick fucks were these guys. They were about to rape an innocent girl who's done nothing to them and is hardly a threat. She's homeless and hungry for Mavis sake! This damn town was getting on his nerves. He needed to get out of here but first he needed to make sure the woman was okay.

Closing his eyes and taking in a shakey breath, Natsu kneel's next to the shocked woman and pulls her rags up. "I'm sorry they did that to you. I knew they were up to something. I'm glad I wasn't too late." He says quietly.

The woman just stared at Natsu in shock.

Him...

This is the bastard that ruined her life. Maybe not directly but that Erza Scarlet was apart of his guild. Fairy Tail.

"Get away from me..." She mutters queitly.

Natsu is throw off by the question. "What?" He asks.

The woman growls. "I SAID GET AWAY! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT!" She echoes, tears streaming down her face.

His fault? What did he do? He saved her, so why was it his fault. Furrowing his brows, Natsu opens his eyes and is shocked by what he saw.

It was Ikaruga... from Trinity Raven... from The Tower of Heaven.

She was pale, her pink hair was a knotted mess, and her clothes were nothing more than a once white kimono turned brown from filth. She was malnourished, it was evident in her form. She looked like hell. What happened? Wasn't she part of a dark guild? How did she get so bad? This image didn't sit right with him for reasons unknown.

Ikaruga continues to cry. It was because of Fairy Tail she was forced to live the life of a homeless. She was a twenty seven year old virgin living on the streets. All because of one faliure. Her reputaion was tarnished and so no other dark guild would take her. Her sword was broken and she was defeated by Titania Erza in one strike. It was because of them she has suffered, and now to top it all off the Salamander of Fairy Tail has just saved her.

"Hey. It's okay. Don't cry. That's all in the past now. What happened to you? Is there anyway I can help?" Natsu asks softly, kneeling next to the broken woman.

"It's because of you and you're guild I was forced to live this life. No other guild would take me. My reputation was destroyed because of you're guild! All of this is you're fault!" She cries. "I don't want you're pity. Just leave!" She adds, her cries becoming even louder.

Sobs racked her body and she was trembling from the cold. This wasn't a life. This was a curse. Living day to day not knowing if you're going to eat that day. Not knowing if today's the day you finally get killed, what kind of life was this. She didn't want to live this way. She was like all people, she wanted a life of her own.

Now she wasn't perfect, no she was far from perfect but a she still had dreams. She realised that maybe her life wasn't going so well after the defeat at The Tower of Heaven. Maybe she needed a fresh start, a chance at a new life. So she left. She left Trinity Raven and went to start a new. That's where the problems came.

Ikaruga was labeled a tratior by the dark mage community, and her past stopped her from joining a regular guild. She was hunted by the council untill its fall but by then it was too late. She was living like this, and ever since its been this way. She just wanted a life. A real one. Not one like this. Is that too much to ask?

She continues to cry untill she feels strong warm arms wrap around her. She stiffens at the contact and see's the pink haired man hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

Again, she is taken back. What was he saying sorry for? In all reality it wasn't his fault, she just said those things cause she was pissed. He had nothing to do with what happened to her, sure Fairy Tail beat their team but it was her decision the leave and therefore brought upon her down fall. It wasn't his fault nor was it anyone's in Fairy Tail. It was hers.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. No one should have to. I can see it... you're a changed person... you want a life, a real one. Not one in a dark guild or on the streets but one you could enjoy... I can give you the chance... come to Fairy Tail... start over, make some friends, have family, I'll give you that chance... You don't deserve this... not someone who threw away everthing to stary over on a good lease... I'll help you... If you let me." Natsu says gently.

Natsu didn't like ever seeing people this way. He didn't know why but seeing this woman this way didn't sit right with him. She was just looking for a home, a purpose and it all came crashing down. Sometimes doing the right thing hurts and this was proof. Yes, he didn't know the woman at all but he could honestly see in the womans green eyes she wanted a life that wasn't bad. She really wanted to start over, to leave her dark past behind and start a life of good. It really reminded him of Gajeel and Juvia.

Consequences be damned... He'd help her.

Ikaruga was in shock. He sounded so determined and genuine. She felt peace in his words and the promise of a new life casued a soothing heat to roll through her body. In his words were the promise of renewel and in his arms was protection. She shouldn't be feeling this way but she was. She felt safe in his arms. She felt as if nothing could hurt her. His words comforted her and surrounded her in truth and promise. It was overwelming.

A fresh stream of tears begin to pool in her eyes and she turns around and hugs the warm dragon slayer, burrying her face in his cloaked chest. These were emotions she's never felt before. These were alien to the pink haired woman but they were nice... she could get used to the feeling.

"Thank you... thank you... thank you..." She sobs.

Natsu smiles warmly at the woman and hugs her tight. "Everyone deserves a second chance." He whispers kindly.

The two pinkettes stay in their position for about five minutes before soft breathing was heard by the dragon slayer. He looks at her face and see's her fast asleep. She fell asleep being craddled in his arms. Smiling, he picks her up bridal style and exits the alley way, the train to Magnolia should still be here. Her new life as a Fairy Tail wizard would begin in the morning.

 _Train 4M:_

Natsu is currently sitting on the floor of a train car with a sleeping Ikaruga on the bench. His cloak was tossed over her and his scarf offered her head cushion. He's staring out the dark window, thinking of how he was going to break this to the guild. He's just picked a ex dark mage up off the street's and he was sure they were going to freak. He was particularly worried about Erza's reaction. After all, she's the one who fought her. He has alot of explaining to do.

He sighs, running a hand through his soft pink hair. He just decided to drop the topic and deal with the situation when to shows. He was tired but he felt the need to protect the sleeping woman. She was weak at the moment. An inner desire to serve and protect began to show in Natsu and he was doing just that. He was eyeing the door with a dangerous look, looking for anything that might pose a threat to the snoozing woman. The feeling wasn't bad. It was just different.

Sighing once more, Natsu closes his eyes and relaxes. Magnolia was only an hour away and he wanted to get home and sleep.

 _Natsu's House:_

The duo has just arrived back at Magnolia and Natsu's carried Ikaruga all the way to his abode. It's quite changed over the years. He expanded it to a quant two story house with four bedrooms and three and a half baths. It was a nice brick house. The inside was basic. Gray walls with white trims was the base color, and a soft gray carpet covered the floor. Nice big living room, nice sized kitchen, nice bathroom. It was the perfect bachelor pad, not that he's ever used it as one.

"Mmmm~" Ikaruga moans as she streches herself.

"You're awake." Natsu says with a grin.

The pinkette looks towards the man and blushes. He was carrying her up a set of stairs and they were in a candle lit house. "Where are we?" She asks quietly.

"We're home." Natsu says simply making the woman blush.

"You're home I presume?" She questions.

Natsu nods and with a yawn makes his way down a hallway and into the master bedroom. This room had red painted walls with exqusite black trims. A skylight was above a massive king sized bed in the center of the room, bathing the room in the midnight light. Off to the side was a closet door and to the other a bathroom. A few night stands, dresser and a sofa completed the nice looking room. This man sure had taste.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Ikaruga compliments.

"Thanks. Took about a year to get it this way. Glad you like it." He says.

"Wait!" Ikaruga screeches as Natsu was about to place her on his bed.

"What?" Natsu asks with a rasied eye brow.

"You baka! You're sheets are white! You trying to stain them!?" She questions fiercly.

"Alright alright. Geez. Bathroom's over there. I'll get you some clothes." Natsu says tiredly.

The woman nods and feels Natsu place her feet on the floor. "Thank you." She says quielty, entering the marble bathroom.

Natsu sighs. "What's the big deal? I'm tired. I don't give a damn about my sheets." He whines as he grabs a black shirt and a pair of blue boxers from his dresser. "I'm coming in." Natsu announces, hearing the water running. He opens the door and sets the clothes on the counter. "Clothes are on the sink." He could make out her figure through the glass and gained a blush at his curiosity. Damn lighting "Thanks. It's been ages since I've had a warm shower." Ikaruga says blissfully. Natsu chuckles and exits the room.

"Ughhh~" Natsu groans as he face plants into his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. He was beat.

 _"Today sure was crazy."_ He thinks. _"Maybe Cana was right... maybe this was the magical event that she mentioned."_ His eyes soon begin to droop as exhasuten takes him over.

Maybe fate had planned the meeting between the two pinkettes. It sure felt like a dream. He would have never thought he'd take home a dark mage but it felt right. It felt as if it was supposed to happen. Today wasn't so bad after all.

Yawning, Natsu situates himself under the black covers and sighs in relief, feeling the presence of another crawling on the other side of the bed and doing the same. They actually snuggled to his side which suprised him. Smiling and wrapping an arm around the known figure, he falls into deep sleep. A single thought on his mind

 _"Fate huh?"_

* * *

 **A/N: All done boi! Damn what is wrong with me? I have like six stories I'm uploading and sorry to say but it's staying at six with the exception of the occasional one-shot. Sorry but don't want to overwhelm myself. What'd you think? I think I did this pairing justice. Never seen a story about these two before but heck, I love Ikaruga and she needs more love. She's hot as hell! That about wraps it up people. A Follow, Favorite, and Review would make my day. You people are awesome! I'm out! See you on "Royal Decisions"! Bye bye!**

 **-David115**


End file.
